With the diminishing supply of liquid fossil fuels, it has become necessary to find convenient means for using alternate sources of energy, such as combustible solid fuels.
Laser beams are currently used for machining processes including the cutting, drilling and material removal of essentially any solid substance.
It would be of primary importance to find a safe and feasible means of harnessing the disintegrating potential of laser beams for the transformation of solid fuel particles into a flammable gaseous substance.